familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bethany, West Virginia
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 26032 |area_code = 304 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 54-06844 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1553875 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_footnotes = |unit_pref = Imperial }} Bethany is a town in Brooke County, West Virginia, United States. It is part of the Weirton-Steubenville, WV-OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 1,036 at the 2010 census. The town of Bethany is home to Bethany College. History The town most likely was named after Bethany, a biblical place. The Bethany Historic District was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1982. Located within the district are the separately listed Alexander Campbell Mansion, Delta Tau Delta Founders House, Old Bethany Church, Old Main, and Pendleton Heights. Geography Bethany is located at (40.206423, -80.559621). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,036 people, 174 households, and 94 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 190 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 88.9% White, 7.3% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.5% of the population. There were 174 households of which 14.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.1% were married couples living together, 6.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 0.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 46.0% were non-families. 42.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.93 and the average family size was 2.64. The median age in the town was 21.3 years. 4.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 68.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 9.2% were from 25 to 44; 10% were from 45 to 64; and 8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 51.8% male and 48.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 985 people, 190 households, and 99 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,374.4 inhabitants per square mile (528.2/km²). There were 212 housing units at an average density of 295.8 per square mile (113.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 94.42% White, 3.25% African American, 0.91% Asian, 0.61% Pacific Islander, and 0.81% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.71% of the population. There were 190 households out of which 18.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.3% were married couples living together, 5.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 47.4% were non-families. 40.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.11 and the average family size was 2.90. In the town, the population was spread out with 7.9% under the age of 18, 64.0% from 18 to 24, 10.4% from 25 to 44, 11.4% from 45 to 64, and 6.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 21 years. For every 100 females there were 107.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $36,375, and the median income for a family was $61,250. Males had a median income of $36,786 versus $23,750 for females. The per capita income for the town was $10,769. About 3.9% of families and 11.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.4% of those under age 18 and 3.4% of those age 65 or over. Trivia * Alexander Campbell was an early leader of the Restoration Movement in Bethany. He also founded Bethany College (West Virginia) in Bethany, WV in 1840. References Category:Towns in Brooke County, West Virginia